


Something Else

by imaginarycircus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/imaginarycircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny gets lost in the woods, becomes hypothermic, and Steve has to warm him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Else

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gottalovev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/gifts).



There was no damn cell service in the middle-of-nowhere valley where Danny was well and truly lost, so he tucked his phone back into his pocket. It was getting dark and the trees crowded in on him with an air of menace. Danny knew just enough to know that the temperature was going to plummet and he needed to find a way to get warm and dry. It had been just his luck to get caught out in brief, but torrential downpour that left him soaked. His clothes stuck to him unpleasantly in the humid air. There was plenty of wood about, but it was wet and anyway Danny had no matches, or a lighter.

“Damn you, Steven J. McGarrett. Fucking thinks he knows everything. Fuck him. Fuck him sideways with a chainsaw.” Danny slapped his hand over his mouth. There was no one around to hear him, but he suddenly worried about the way his voice had echoed.

Fuck this whole day, he thought. It had been a disaster since the start, when on their way to work, some idiot in a black Mustang had blown through a red light right in front of them.

"Did you see that?" Steve was incredulous. He flipped on the lights and sirens and took off after the Mustang.

They caught up with him pretty quickly and Danny had clung to the handle above the door with both hands as Steve wove in and out of moving traffic.

"Danny, you know I've had special training for this. Will you relax? Make yourself useful and have Kono run the tags."

Danny kept one hand on the little handle, but used the other to call Kono.

"Hey, Danny. Yes, I do want you to bring me a malasadas."

"That's nice. And I would be happy to bring you one, but we're in hot pursuit of a scofflaw. Guy ran a red light in front of Il Duce here and when we attempted to pull him over he made a run for it. Can you run his tags, please?"

"Sure. Hit me."

"Whisky Alpha X-Ray 899."

"OK, car is registered to a Michael Pringle, but it was reported stolen yesterday," Kono said.

"Great, thanks," Danny said through clenched teeth, as Steve put on an extra burst of speed.

They’d ended up racing after the suspect halfway up the Farrington Highway, along the west coast of the island, and into the Makua Kea’au Forest, where the suspect had left his car and continued running on foot. After several miles of running in loafers, Danny had started lagging behind. Steve had told him to “stay put” and had run off alone, after a possibly armed criminal, though Danny wasn’t particularly worried about Steve. Steve could take care of himself with almost breathtaking capability. Really, Danny admired the heck out of Steve—except for the bit where he’d left Danny alone to in the forest to be munched on by local fauna.

The worst part was that Danny hadn’t stayed put. After waiting for an hour, he’d tried to follow, but had quickly gotten lost. And he knew that he should have stayed put, so really he was furious with himself. Steve was probably looking for him by now, was probably pissed off at Danny for not doing what he was told.

Danny kept putting one foot in front of the other and looked around at the trees, which were a single unforgiving mass of darkness. He would be extra glad to see Steve, whatever mood he happened to be in, but then when wasn’t he happy to see Steve? Just pulling into the man's driveway in the mornings to pick him up made Danny light up inside in a way that was uncomfortably reminiscent of how he'd felt about Rachel when they were first dating.

He could barely see the path beneath his feet in the growing darkness, not that it mattered. He’d been a cub scout for six months, but they never did any camping and his survival skills were limited to the point of being non-existent. He couldn’t believe Steve—his anger coming around again and latching onto him. Wasn’t the SEAL motto “Leave no man behind?” Maybe that only meant leave no SEAL behind and screw you if you were a mere mortal. Damn Steve and his stupid abs that Danny wanted to lick. Ugh. No. It didn’t do anyone any good to think about Steve that way, but he couldn’t help it—thoughts like that just happened. They were happening more and more lately and to cover Danny had grown tetchier and tetchier with Steve, so Steve wouldn’t suspect. He didn’t want to ruin their partnership, though Danny refused to think too deeply about what he would miss most if things went pear shaped—their work relationship, or proximity to Steve himself.

The sun dipped below the horizon and Danny had no idea which direction to head in. He thought he’d been heading west and back towards the car, but he really wasn’t sure. He needed to get warm and he'd only seen people do this on TV, but figured it couldn't hurt to try. He knelt down and tried rubbing two sticks together until he got a splinter and threw the sticks away in frustration.

His cotton clothing was still soaked; he began to shiver. He had his gun, but that wasn’t going to keep him warm or hydrated. He stood and tried to take a step forwards, but stumbled and fell onto his hands and knees. He rolled over and lay on the leaf mold and clenched his teeth together tightly so that he didn’t have to listen to them chatter. Wouldn’t it just be hilarious if he froze to death in Hawaii? Danny stuck his hands in his armpits to warm them up, but it seemed to just make them feel colder.

Steve would find him. Danny didn’t know how, but surely Steve had some magical way of tracking him. Danny laughed. Magic. He’d been reading Harry Potter to Grace and if he had a wand, he could light a fire, and send up sparks so Steve could find him. Yeah, if only he had magic, or a flare gun. He considered firing his weapon into the air, but that was dangerous and he didn’t want to waste the bullets. God only knows what roamed these forests at night. At least he didn’t have to worry about sharks. Sharks swimming through the ocean of verdant rolling trees—Danny could picture it. It was so dark and cold now he might as well have been lying at the bottom of the ocean.

Damn Steve. The man was on him like white on rice all the time, except when Danny needed him. Figures. Just his rotten luck. He took a deep breath and reminded himself that it wasn’t Steve’s fault Danny hadn’t stayed where he’d told him. It wasn’t Steve’s fault Danny wasn’t dressed for running through the forest. It was Steve’s fault he was here though—well, maybe it was the suspect’s fault.

Danny felt like he was freezing from the inside out and he couldn’t stop shivering. His heart raced in his chest like he was going eighty miles an hour in third gear; his fingers burned and were numb at the same time. He needed to lie down and then he laughed. He was lying down. His brain just wasn’t working quite right. Why was he laughing?

He rolled in the litter of dead leaves, rocks, and sticks, but Danny didn’t care. He could barely feel them anyway. He was plagued by the fear that he would never be warm again. He’d thought he knew what cold was. Cold was winter, ice, snow, sleet—home; cold was January.

Think warm things, he told himself. Hot cocoa made with milk, a hot bath that smells like lavender, the manky sweat lodge that is the New York City subway in August…

… Danny was slightly warmer. He felt warmth on his skin and a brightness shone redly through his closed lids, but when opened his eyes it was still dark out. There was a fire blazing away in front of him and he was swaddled in a sleeping bag. Someone was curled around him. Skin on skin.

“Steve?”

“Danny, you’re awake. Good.” Steve sounded relieved and his arms tightened around Danny a bit, which made something much larger than Danny’s heart flutter in his ribcage. It felt like a fluttering bird too enormous to fit in there.

Steve had found him. Of course he had. The feeling he’d been trying tamp down before exploded and tore through his veins spilling heat across every inch of Danny's body. Steve was magical. He probably had gone to Hogwarts and couldn’t tell Danny about it—no, that had been part of a dream. There was something else.

“Why’m I naked?” Each word left his mouth like a pebble he had to spit out. His thoughts were still a little murky.

“You’re hypothermic. I’m warming you up with my own body heat.”

“Just wanted to get me naked,” Danny scoffed. He felt better every second.

“Yeah, you found me out.” Steve chaffed Danny’s arms and sides.

“Wait, are you naked too?” Danny kind of hoped he was.

“No. I have my underwear on.” Steve’s tone was a bit strangled, as if he were warring with himself about something.

Danny became all too aware that the only barrier between his ass and Steve‘s crotch was some flimsy cotton. Without thinking about it first, he ground his hips back against Steve, who groaned, which did interesting things to Danny’s dick and apparently also to Steve’s.

“Danny, what are you doing?” Steve didn’t try to back away, but maybe there was no room in the sleeping bag for him to do that.

“Don’t know. Might be confused,” said Danny.

“Well, that’s pretty normal for hypothermia—“

Danny rubbed himself against Steve again.

Steve growled, “Danny, stop doing that, or else…”

Danny did it once more. He wanted Steve to make that noise again, that throaty groan. “Or else what, Steven? What are you going to do?”

Danny ground back against him again and Steve growl-groaned again, pushed Danny onto his back, and flipped himself on top.

“This is a really bad idea,” Steve said, but his face was less than an inch from Danny’s, bathed in the ruddy light of the fire. Lust was clear in the set of his mouth and the way his eyes flickered over Danny’s face, like he was starved for touch, starved for Danny.

Danny could think of half a dozen reasons Steve wouldn’t really want to be with him, but Steve’s erection was digging into his hip and he obviously wanted this on some level. Danny was so ravenous for Steve that he’d take whatever crumbs he could get from him. But he was curious so he asked, “Why?”

“Because hypothermia causes an altered mental status, Danny. What if you regret this when you’re back to normal?”

“You’re a dumbass,” he said and circled his hips up into Steve’s and slid his hands over Steve’s ass, sighing at the perfection of it. It fit perfectly in his hands.

“Wow, sweet talker.”

“Just shut up and kiss me already.”

“Danny, I—“

“My lips are cold. They might fall off. And if the do, it’s all your fa-mmm—“

It was not an elegant, or tentative kiss. It was more like they were trying to eat each other and Steve was doing this thing to Danny’s tongue that made his eyes roll back in his head a little.

Their mobility was pretty constrained by the sleeping bag, but they were pressed close from nose to toe and Danny wouldn’t have changed a thing about it, even if he could’ve. He was deliciously warm and everything smelled of Steve. He ended up rubbing off against Steve, kissing him until Danny came, and then drifting off into a heavy, warm sleep.

*

He woke up to a loud noise, the whir of a chopper landing somewhere not too far away. He was alone in the sleeping bag, but still warm and his limbs were leaden, as if he were deeply exhausted ad hadn't slept at all.

Steve appeared with a team of SAR personnel in orange jumpsuits. They loaded Danny onto a litter and strapped him in. He was too tired to argue that he could walk. For one thing, he was naked, and for another he was too warm to get up and put on clothes. He could feel that the air was still chilly on his face.

“My gun?” Danny called to Steve as they started to roll the litter on a thing that looked like a wheelbarrow without the barrow part.

“Don’t worry. I’ve got your gun and your clothes.”

It was too loud on the chopper to say anything else and there were too many people around anyway, but Danny found he had a lot he needed to say, but not much that he wanted to say. What if Steve had just felt sorry for him and tossed him a pity screw? And Danny had fallen asleep so quickly that he wasn’t sure that Steve had actually come. Had he just left Steve hanging? Shit. Hardly a romantic first time. He was deeply worried that Steve would not want to repeat the experience, and Danny wanted so much more of Steve. He could never get enough of Steve.

The hospital kept Danny for observation and rehydration, and Steve disappeared once Danny was admitted. Danny wasn’t surprised, but it stung. Kono showed up with hot coffee and malasadas, and that was nice.

“So, you and Steve?” She waggled her eyebrows.

“What?” Danny almost choked on the coffee he was sipping.

“He said you were hypothermic and he got into a sleeping bag with you?” She was grinning, like the cat who’d eaten all the canaries ever.

“Yeah, my memory is a little hazy,” Danny lied. He was not going to discuss his sex life, his pathetic and awkward sex life, with Kono.

“Speaking of—where is Steve?” Danny couldn’t help his curiosity.

“He and Chin are questioning the guy you chased down yesterday. But you can’t tell me that you and Steve were naked in a sleeping bag and nothing happened. See! You’re smiling. I knew it.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Danny said and tried to put on an innocent face.

“Yeah-uh-huh.” Kono stayed for a bit longer and spilled the details of Steve catching the suspect, knocking him out after some crazy hand to hand, zip-tying his hands and feet, and leaving him for local authorities to pick up and transport back to Honolulu. Danny was slightly more proud than horrified, but only slightly.

Once Kono had gone, Danny surprised himself by falling asleep again.

*

When his eyes fluttered open, Steve was there sitting in the chair by his bed and Danny lit up inside like a Christmas tree.

“Hey,” Danny said.

Steve gave him a weak smile. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Danny said and raised the head of his bed up a little more. He wanted to see Steve’s expressions as clearly as possible, read every slight movement of his body, dissect what every twitch might mean.

“Good. Good.” Steve stared down at his hands. That wasn’t good. Shame. Loud and clear as an air horn in an empty arena.

“I guess we need to talk—“ Danny started.

Steve leaned forward as if he’d been stabbed. “Yeah, about what happened—“

“I’m sorry,” they both said at the same time.

“Look, it was unprofessional and it shouldn’t have happened. I’m sorry, Danny.”

Danny’s throat constricted with bitter self-contempt. He shouldn’t have pushed Steve. He nodded. “Yeah, I’m sorry too.”

“You weren’t yourself. I don’t have any excuse except poor judgment. I hope we can still be friends.”

“No, look. I’m sorry I made you do something you didn’t want to do.”

“Yeah, I—wait, what?” Steve looked up and locked his eyes on Danny’s. “No. Danny, no. I wanted it.”

“Well, so did I. I still do. Want it.” Danny braced himself for Steve to let him down easy, but then his brain caught up with Steve’s words. The thing in his chest that was too big took a deep breath, puffed up even bigger, and pushed all the air out of Danny’s lungs.

“Really?” Steve scooted forwards and grabbed Danny’s hand, being careful of the IV.

“Yes, I thought you were in Naval Intelligence.”

“Well, you didn’t give me much to work with until yesterday.” Steve shrugged, but a smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Sorry, and I um-sorry I fell asleep on you like that.” Danny rubbed the back of his neck, which prickled with embarrassment.

“Yeah, you kind of owe me one.” Steve smiled in earnest now.

“Owe you one what exactly?” Danny asked, who was more than happy to comply with whatever Steve had in mind.

“Detective Williams. How are you feeling?” The doctor came sweeping in and said she was going to discharge Danny. The nurses were putting together the paper work. Steve didn’t let go of Danny’s hand the entire time and Danny didn’t mind at all.

Steve waited patiently and caught Danny up on the case, which was now closed because he’d wrung a confession out of the suspect, until Danny was dressed and ready to leave the hospital. There was a new intensity in the way Steve listened to him; in the way Steve watched Danny’s mouth form words, like any time Danny’s lips moved he was thinking about kissing him. It made Danny slightly weak in the knees and he was glad they forced him into a wheelchair.

When they got out to Steve’s truck Danny turned to him and said, “Since I owe you, maybe you better take me to your place.”

“OK, but I don’t have to collect tonight. If you need to rest—“

Danny grabbed Steve’s face, pulled him into a kiss, and said against Steve’s mouth, “I think I can manage one blow job in my delicate state.”

Steve pulled back, pressed his lips together, and shifted oddly in his seat and it took Danny a moment to realize he was suppressing a groan. He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot a little too enthusiastically. Danny slid his hand onto Steve’s thigh and said, “It’s been a while, but I used to be pretty good at giving head.”

“Oh, really?” Steve choked out. Danny had never seen Steve looking so disconcerted, especially when he was driving.

“Yeah. I think it’s because I really, really like the feel of a hard cock in my mouth.”

Steve shifted in his seat like he was sitting on shards of broken glass, but kept his eyes on the road like they might crash if he looked away for even a second.

“And you eat a lot of pineapple,” Danny added.

“So?”

“It makes your come sweeter.” Danny said and licked his lips. He wasn’t usually this much of a tease, but something about Steve’s reactions was just spurring him on. He glanced at Danny at a red light as if he didn’t quite recognize him.

Steve floored it the rest of the way home and skidded into his driveway. He had his seat belt undone before the engine was off. He practically dragged Danny into the house and up the stairs.

“Fuck me,” he said as he crowded Danny against the bed and pushed him down on it.

“If you want, sure.” Danny grinned, even though he knew Steve had just been using it as an expression and not a demand.

Steve crawled on top of Danny and cradled his face in his hands with careful fingers, as if Danny were truly something fragile. “I was really worried about you, you know? You’re important to me. This isn’t just about sex for me.”

“And you think it is for me?” Danny was ready to push Steve off him.

“No, I just wanted to say it. Be clear.” Steve kissed along Danny’s jaw and nipped his ear lobe. Danny threaded his arms through Steve’s and pulled him closer. They kissed slowly, languorously, and sweetly for a while, until Danny bit Steve’s neck and Steve sucked Danny’s lower lip into his mouth. Danny flipped himself on top and kissed his way down Steve’s body. He tried to think of words to describe it: lovely, beautiful, perfect, glorious, mine.

“Shirt off. Pants off. Everything off.” Danny sat up and unbuttoned his shirt enough to pull it over his head.

Steve watched Danny take off his clothes, but made no move to take off his own.

“What? You’re always taking off your shirt at the drop of a hat and the one time I want you to do it? You just sit there?”

“Sorry, I was distracted.” Steve licked his lips and watched as Danny let his pants drop to the floor.

“Well, I’m not taking off my boxers until you’re down to yours.” Danny put his hands on his hips and waited.

“OK.” Steve hopped up and stripped down to nothing, lightning fast.

Danny felt suddenly self-conscious. Steve was kind of perfect and Danny was a short, mouthy guy from Jersey, with impressive shoulders, which must have been clear on his face, because Steve stepped towards Danny, framed his face in his hands, and said, “Danny, don’t be shy. You’re fucking gorgeous.”

Danny tried to turn his face away, really feeling suddenly shy—something about the heat of Steve’s gaze made him want to hide. It was almost too much, but he forced himself to look up at Steve, into those blue eyes that shifted color. This amazing man was offering himself to Danny and wanted Danny in return.

He stepped out of his boxers and brushed himself against Steve, before herding him back towards the bed. Danny pushed Steve down, and starting with his knees, kissed all the way up Steve’s body, avoiding his cock, but kissing everywhere other bit of tanned, tattooed skin. Steve was bucking up, trying to grind against Danny, but Danny kept shifting so that Steve couldn’t get any real friction. He wanted to take his time.

“Will you be patient?” Danny said into Steve’s neck.

“I’ve been patient for months. I’m dying now.” Steve was breathless.

Danny sighed and dropped his hand to Steve’s cock and pumped it once in his fist. “Is that what you want?”

“Yes,” Steve uttered the groan-growl that made Danny shiver.

“But wouldn’t you rather have my mouth on you? Sucking you until you explode?”

“Fuck me.” Steve exhaled heavily.

“Or do you want my cock in your ass? Is that what you’re telling me, Steven?” Danny trailed his hand up Steve’s chest and tweaked one of his nipples. Steve’s mouth dropped open and he moaned and rocked his hips.

“I don’t care. Just get me off. I’ve been walking around with a hard-on for thirty hours because of you.” Steve ground out the words.

Danny kissed Steve’s pecs and ran his tongue over Steve’s nipple, which made Steve bite his lower lip.  
Danny sat back and said, “But you have to tell me what you want, babe.”

“I want all those things. Just anything, Danny.” He tried to pull Danny back down on top of him.

Danny shook his head and resisted. “No, you have to tell me.”

“Okay, blow me.” Feverish pink splotches rode high on Steve’s cheekbones and he was nearly keening in desperation.

Danny nodded, slithered down Steve’s body, and sucked Steve’s cock into his mouth with no preliminaries. He went at it relentlessly, sucking hard and bobbing his head quickly until Steve exploded in a sweet, salty, bitter, throbbing burst. Danny swallowed and kept sucking until Steve started to push at him to get him to stop.

“Amazing." Steve reached for Danny and pulled him up so he could kiss him.

“Told you,” Danny said. “Didn’t I tell you?”

“Yeah,” Steve said and laughed a little. “I believed you, you know.”

Danny nestled into the crook of Steve’s arm and let Steve kiss him, taste himself on Danny’s tongue. Danny broke the kiss and yawned so hugely that his jaw cracked.

“Come on. Let’s get some sleep.” He pulled back the sheets and man handled Steve beneath them.

“But what about you?” Steve said.

“There’s no hurry, right?”

“If you’re sure.” Steve kissed the tip of Danny’s nose.

“So is this a thing now?” Danny said.

“Is what a thing?”

“Us,” Danny said. The world was growing foggy at the edges and he couldn’t keep his eyes open.

“Us? Yeah, we’re definitely something else.” Steve kissed Danny’s temple and Danny drifted off to sleep.


End file.
